


Ты - мой

by WTF DBH 2021 (WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021)



Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Cybersex, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Illustrations, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2021/pseuds/WTF%20DBH%202021
Summary: Шестидесятый вскрикивает. Не от боли, они её не чувствуют – от неожиданности и резкого удара данными по файрволу; дёргается, пытаясь подстроиться, разламывает собственные защиты изнутри, пропуская глубже, жадно затягивает внутрь системы, стараясь поглотить целиком до последнего байта, сожрать, точно вирус, переписать в себя, но это бесполезно, они идентичны, их данные идентичны, их программы совпадают, и всё, что им удаётся – синхронизироваться ещё больше, так, что становится сложно понять, где заканчивается один и начинается другой... но этого мало, нужно больше, больше, осталась ещё одна функция, и неизвестно, кто первым начинает срывать одежду, но треск ткани лишь ещё больше распаляет желание, и Коннор снова стискивает шею Шестидесятого, прижимает сильнее, входит глубже – в тело, в систему, в мысли, неважно, всюду, и сам растворяется в этом безумии, слушая громкие стоны, не в силах определить в хаотично мелькающей мешанине общих данных, чьи они, ведь голоса у них тоже совершенно одинаковые.
Relationships: Connor/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: Визуал: высокий рейтинг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180487
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Ты - мой

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Иллюстрация к тексту ["Тождественность"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561997/chapters/72652896).  
> ♥ [Фуллсайз по клику](https://live.staticflickr.com/65535/50954687803_c33ca6b6b1_o.png), размер 1866х1374

__


End file.
